The Project
by Feneris
Summary: Everyone knows that Ishin Kurosaki has a few screws loose, but Ichigo has decided to go one step further, and has gathered evidence to prove that his dad is crazy -Rating due to excessive swearing-


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, locations, and any other material that may possibly been copyrighted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, locations, and any other material that may possibly been copyrighted**

The Psychology Project

Film 1: The Girl in the Closet

Ichigo Kurosaki was not normal. His hair was naturally a bleached orange, unheard of within Japan, his father would often spontaneously attack him, and he had a girl living in his closet. Toss in the ability to see ghosts, supernatural powers, friends with supernatural powers, a trip to the world-after and back and the fact that the girl living in his closet was a shinigami. Normal was the last thing you would ever call Ichigo Kurosaki.

So when the teacher called him up to present the psychology project he and his friends had worked on for the past few weeks, you knew it wasn't going to be normal.

"So, Ichigo!" Mrs Ochi announced in a cheerful manner. "I understand you are going to be presenting the project for your group!"

Ichigo grunted in acknowledgement as he got up from his desk and stalked to the front of the classroom, as scowl on his face as he glared at Ishida. The Quincy merely smirked and pushed his glasses higher up on his face.

"Alright," Ichigo grunted, as he took a card out of his pocket and began to read the lines off it. "Today, I will be presenting the collected effort of Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ishida, _the prick, _Rukiaand myself; with the goal of proving the My Dad is Crazy."

Everyone in the class cast a nervous look at each other, rumours of Ishin Kurosaki's eccentricities had ingrained themselves into local lore, some going as far as to claim that he has a spirit that guided the souls of the dead to the world after. But, no one took those with an ounce of salt.

Mrs Ochi merely tapped her pen against her mark-book. "_After all,"_ She thought. "_I can't be worse then Keigo's presentation on, What Girls do When There are No Guys Around."_

"Now, to insure credibility," Ichigo continued, still reading off the card. "We have taped our findings, which we will show to you, please bear in mind that nothing has been edited, _unfortunately, _or omitted. As for a control subject, we set Keigo up in similar situations and watched what happened."

"THAT WAS YOU! YOU TRAITOR KUROSAKI!" Keigo wailed from his seat. "I THOUGHT WE WERE…!"

WHAM!

Keigo slumped forward in his desk. A heavy textbook entitled "Legal Loopholes for Eliminating Paperwork," was embedded in his skull. Hitsugaya Toshiro, who was in the seat next to him, stared at the front of the classroom, as if he had no idea that his book has just given Keigo a concussion.

"Thank you Toshiro," Ichigo stated as he turned his attention back to the card.

"That's Hitsugaya Tatchio," the diminutive captain growled, but Ichigo ignored him.

"With this first test, Keigo's dad kicked Keigo's ass and grounded him for a week. Here's what my dad did."

The lights dimmed and the old TV showed a burst of static before it played the video in the VCR.

xXxXx

The scene, obviously taken from an old video camera, was of Ichigo's bedroom. Moonlight shone through the window, over the lump of blankets that was a sleeping Ichigo. The clock on the dresser said that it was roughly 12:43 in the morning.

"MIDNIGHT AMBUSH!" Ishin Kurosaki crashed through the door, and sailed through the air with a flying kick. Ichigo went flying out of bed in a tangle of blankets and sheets, and just barely managed to block the heel kick that followed.

"You're reactions are slow boy," Ishin stated as he delivered a karate chop.

"IT MIDNIGHT YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" Ichigo roared as he kicked his dad in the gut.

"So? You have to be on guard at all times!" Ishin countered as Ichigo knocked a few of his teeth out with a roundhouse kick.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Ichigo's closet door flew open with a bang. Rukia was sitting on one of the shelves in a pair of yellow pyjamas, her violet eyes glowing with rage.

"IT IS ONE O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING! I WAS UP ALL NIGHT LAST NIGHT HUNTING HOLLOWS UNTIL SIX IN THE MORNING! THAT BITCH OF A TEACHER SPRUNG A SURPRISE EXAM ON US TODAY AND I'M PMS-ING!"

"Umm… Rukia," Ichigo murmured weakly.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR FUCKING DAD IS HERE OR NOT! THE ASSHOLE CAN GO BURN IN HELL! I'VE BEEN LIVING IN YOUR FUCKING CLOSET FOR OVER SIX MONTHS, I'VE BEEN WEARING YOUR SISTER'S CLOTHES, STEALING YOUR DAD'S FUCKING MONEY, AND DOING MORE THINGS FOR YOU THEN I CAN NAME! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP!"

Rukia then slammed the closet door with such force, that the light fixture attached to the ceiling fell to the floor with a crash of breaking glass.

"**Ichigo…" **Ichigo nervously looked over at his dad, who was looking scarier then the teenager had ever seen him. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

_**Authors Note: **__Decided to go for a little change in genera, do a little bit of crack. Any suggestions on how to improve this story will be most welcome._


End file.
